


A Leopard Can't Change It's Spots

by sauciemel



Series: Lost Souls [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	A Leopard Can't Change It's Spots

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Verity looked at John. Where did they want to go. John looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Dad, I was wondering, if it was possible for you to …. No you cant can you?”  
  
“You want me to go see your Mum?”  
  
“Yeah, its just near the end she spoke about you, said she would love to see you one last time.” John looked at the floor.  
  
The Doctor watched his newly found son, he could do it, he hadn’t gone back to see Joan, it hurt him too much. He felt the love John had once, no he still felt the love that his human self felt for her, he owed it to her to say good bye. “What was the date she died and do you know when she would be alone?”  
  
“She died on November 10th she was alone on the 9th I know that as I was called away and her nurse would be down stairs from around half nine till noon.”  
  
“Ok so 9.30 am on the 9th November. The year?”  
  
John told him the year. “Ok you two stay in here, I have to do this alone.”  
  
“Dad.”  
  
“Don’t worry, it will be John going to see her not me.” The Doctor turned back to John and smiled. Then the Doctor headed off to his wardrobe.  
  
\---  
  
“You know he already went to see her don’t you?”  
  
John nodded. “She told me she had dreamt she saw John when I came to see her. It fell into place when I met him and he asked where we wanted to go.”  
  
“It’s good she gets to see him again, not all of us get a second chance.” Verity looked down at the floor.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stepped into his wardrobe. He saw the suit hanging up, the shirt, the jacket, the waist coat, the shoes and the bow tie. He took a deep breath.   
  
He took the suit and the shoes from their spot and carried them to the changing room where he changed into them.   
  
He stepped out from the room and across to the mirror. He looked at himself, then he saw her, in the corner of his eye. Daughter of Mine. He had trapped her in every mirror. He tried to smooth down his hair. Then he moved away from the mirror and headed for the console room  
  
\---  
  
John and Verity were both sat on the battered old pilots chair, they had moved it so it was by the TARDIS door. John almost fell off when he saw the Doctor. He had seen drawings of John Smith, but here he was in front of him.   
  
“Dad.” he whispered.  
  
Verity placed a hand on his. “Its surreal isn’t it.”  
  
John just nodded.  
  
“Sorry John, I know this must be hard for you.” The Doctor said as he approached.  
  
“No I finally get to see my Dad, I mean I know you’re my Dad, but this is what you looked like.” John was standing now.  
  
“Yes, this is what I looked like the last time I saw Joan.” The Doctor looked deep into his son’s eyes. A pair of Chocolate Brown orbs stared back.  
  
“She will die very happy tomorrow.” John felt the tears welling up.  
  
“John, you knew this was going to happen didn’t you?”  
  
John shook his head. “I didn’t not until you asked where we wanted to go. Then I remembered Mum had said she saw you and you both chatted. I thought it was a dream.”  
  
“Well then, John you need to keep the nurse busy as I go speak to your mum.”  
  
“Ok,” John nodded.  
  
“Verity, sorry but you have to stay on board.”   
  
“That’s ok I can go exploring.” Verity smiled.  
  
“Ok, the TARDIS wont let you get lost.” The Doctor smiled and then he set the coordinates into the TARDIS and off they went.  
  
\---  
  
Nurse Wilson had just finished giving Ms. Redfern her medication, she sighed. She had grown fond of the old lady. She had once been a Matron at an all boys school. They had spoke about the war that had happened and the incident the year before.   
  
When the school that Ms Redfern had worked at and the local village had come under attack. Joan’s lover and John’s Dad had been killed in the attack. Poor John had never gotten to meet his Dad.   
  
“Hello Sally.”  
  
“I was just thinking of you.” Nurse Wilson said as she rose. Then she stepped over and hugged John. Then she looked up at him.  
  
John felt his two hearts hurting for the first time. He and Sally had been lovers at this time. They had kept it quiet.   
  
“I thought work had called you away?”  
  
“It did but I was able to sneak back for a little while. I wanted to see you.” John brushed Sally’s hair back.   
  
“John are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Your heart is racing.”   
  
John looked at her. He knew it was because he now had a double beat. He then decided to seize the moment. His Mother and Father needed some time. So he pulled Sally in for a kiss.  
  
It was a deep and passionate kiss. They both had their hands in each other’s hair. Sally broke the kiss. “You sure your ok?”  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“You only saw me yesterday.” she smiled.  
  
“Feels like years ago to me. I need you Sally here and now.” his voice growing deep.  
  
“John, your Mum?”  
  
“Will be sleeping. Please Sally, I need you.” he was almost begging now.  
  
Sally nodded and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had managed to sneak up the stairs when John had started to kiss the nurse. He had an idea that it wasn’t the first time he had kissed her.  
  
The Doctor got to the door of Joan’s room. It was slightly open. He peeked in.  
  
\---  
  
Joan looked the same, only older, her hair was now grey and she had a few more wrinkles, he could see that. But he also saw the woman who had lost a lot. He stepped into the room.  
  
\---  
  
There was a chair by the bed but The Doctor forgone that and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath and for the first time since he and Joan and created John. He let John Smith, History Teacher’s memories and feelings come to the surface.  
  
He stroked Joan’s cheek.  
  
“My beloved, I am so sorry that I left you.”  
  
Joan’s eyes flickered open. “J … John … Son is that you.”  
  
“No Joan, its not our son. Its me.” The Doctor then lifted her hand and kissed it.  
  
Joan focused and saw him. “My John, is this it. Have you come for me?”  
  
“Not yet my love, soon. I needed to see you once last time. I am sorry I waited so long. You look beautiful.”  
  
“I look old, but you, you haven’t changed.” Joan ran her hand down his face. “I missed you” her eyes misted over.  
  
“I missed you too. I am so proud of you.”  
  
“Proud of me?” Joan looked puzzled.  
  
“Yes, you brought up our son, who is a decent lad.”  
  
“He takes after his Dad, in more ways than I would care to admit.”  
  
“He has a bit of both of us and also…”  
  
Joan placed her finger on his lips. “Please don’t mention him, he was the reason you were taken away.”  
  
“Joan you cant blame him, he didn’t know that the family would track him down, I had to go, other wise the family would of wiped out the planet.”   
  
“I know, I just wish I could have had more time with you.”  
  
“We will have eternity soon.” he placed his hand in his. “I know you kept the journal I wrote, and also added to it.”  
  
“You have been watching?”  
  
“Try to. You mind if I read the parts you added?”  
  
“No, its in my dresser drawer.” Joan went to get up.  
  
“No my love you rest.” The Doctor stopped her.  
  
Joan nodded. “Would you read it to me?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
\---  
  
So for the next two hours The Doctor lay on the bed next to Joan reading.   
  
He didn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
John and Sally lay catching their breath and settling their hearts down. John looked at Sally, he knew what the outcome of this relationship was. 6 weeks after his mum died Sally upped and left, vanished. He tried to find her but never did. He supposed it was his grief what pushed her away. He had become angry for months after her death. He sighed  
  
“John you ok? You are worrying me now?”  
  
“I am fine Sally I promise you, I have never been happier.” he leant in and kissed her. Then it happened.   
  
“Look at the time, its time for your mother’s next round of meds.” Sally was up and getting ready.  
  
John did too, but he had a little more to put on than her. “Sal wait.” he said as she headed for the stairs.  
  
“I wont be a minute John.” Sally stepped onto the stairs.  
  
“Wait I will give you a hand.” John yelled even though she was just in front of him.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor heard John. “Ah, that is my cue I am afraid my love.” he placed the journal next to her.  
  
“Must you go?”   
  
The Doctor saw the tears in her eyes. Then he leant in and kissed her, just like he had done the first time. She held him to her, not wanting this to end. But he broke the kiss.  
  
“I have to go, I will see you soon.” then he made for the door just as Sally came in.  
  
“Hello Joan, your awake.” Sally smiled as she saw Joan.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You look … glowing.” Sally said as she made her way to the small en-suite to get some water.   
  
The Doctor took the moment to leave, he had ducked behind the door as it opened and then he snuck out when Sally went to Joan, he stepped out and walked into John. “We have to go now.”  
  
“I know Dad, give me 10 minutes and I will be right behind you.” John said.  
  
The Doctor nodded and then left.  
  
\---  
  
He was stood at the door to the TARDIS when he saw John coming. “Everything ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I waited downstairs until Sally came down, told her I had gotten a call and had to go back to work”  
  
“Ok, so you two?”  
  
“Yeah but she up and left a few weeks after Mum died, never saw or heard from her again. Not that I didn’t try.”   
  
The Doctor looked at John. “Well, we could look through the TARDIS memory banks see if we cant find her. If you want to?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Course, but first I need to get changed, then Verity will need to eat.”  
  
“Yeah.” John’s own stomach growled.  
  
“I believe you may have worked an appetite up?” the Doctor arched an eyebrow.  
  
John went a shade of red the Doctor hadn’t seen before.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
\---  
  
A little while later the two TimeLords and Verity were sitting laughing about something. The Doctor hadn’t felt this happy in a long while. His mind wandered for a second. To Rose, his beloved Rose, trapped on another world, but she had someone to love.   
  
“Dad.” John looked across at his father. “Dad.”  
  
The Doctor heard it the second time. “Yeah sorry what?”  
  
“You looked so far away for a minute there Doctor and so sad.” Verity placed her hand across the table and rested it on the Doctor’s  
  
“Just a memory of someone I lost. Any way we have mystery to solve.” The Doctor said with feeling.  
  
“You two have, I think its time for me to head home.” Verity announced.  
  
“Already?” The Doctor slumped.  
  
“Yes, I have a head full of ideas for new stories now, I have to strike whilst the iron is hot. Plus you have a time machine you could drop me off and be back in 10 minutes.”  
  
“True.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“I owe you so much Verity, if you hadn’t written that book.” John started  
  
“Shhh now. No crying or thanks and ifs or what’s” Verity smiled at John.  
  
\---  
  
Ten minutes later they were all stood just outside the book store Verity had been signing at. “You have been gone ooo 15-20 minutes tops.” The Doctor then hugged her. Then John did.  
  
“Thank you, now go scoot. I hope you find her John.”  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Verity watched as the Doctor and John stepped back into the TARDIS and it slowly faded from sight. Then she heard a voice.  
  
“Hello, sorry to pester you but are you Verity Newman, author of A Journal of Impossible Things?”  
  
“I am and who are you?”  
  
“I am Summer Wilson. Take her.”   
  
Verity saw the two men and then she saw darkness.  
  
\---  
  
“So her name is Sally Wilson, she was 33 in 2009.”  
  
“That would make her 34 now.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Ok she was a nurse.” the Doctor then rattled off a load of questions which John answered to the best of his knowledge.  
  
Not 5 minutes later.   
  
“Ah Ha! Found her. Ooo though not good.” The Doctor stood back his hair ruffled and his glasses had slid to the end of his nose.  
  
“What? Where?” John asked, “She’s not ….”  
  
“She was sectioned.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Sectioned it reads here.” the Doctor pressed a button and brought the file up.  
  
 _Former Nurse Sally Ann Wilson was sectioned today, she had been arrested after trying to smother her newborn child. She told her physiologist that the child had spoken to her. She hadn’t informed the father of the pregnancy or the birth and she refused to name the father. So the child was placed up for adoption. Miss Wilson will be held indefinitely in the institute of St Albion’s mental hospital._  
  
“Does it say when she had the child?”  
  
“About 3 months after Joan’s death. So its not yours, she was with child by then.” The Doctor told him.  
  
“Doctor. Can we?”  
  
“I don’t know John I mean it may open up a whole new can of worms. Give me time to hack into her files see if I cant find out anything else.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
After 5 hours John gave up, he couldn’t stay still so he went off to do some lengths in the pool.  
  
The Doctor found the files easily.  
  
 _Sally Ann Fields. In her last session she was adamant that she and the father of the child only slept together once. Then almost 5 months later she gave birth. She is deluded saying her daughter spoke to her from inside her. She was convinced she was carrying the child of the Devil and tried to kill the child but to no avail. The child was taken away shortly after birth as Miss Wilson tried to smother the child screaming out it was talking to her in her head. Miss Wilson has now locked herself away in her own little world and refuses to talk to anyone._  
  
Then he brought the file. He hadn’t had the heart to tell John. Sally had been found dead earlier that day. Hanging in her room. The Doctor sighed, she seemed such a nice girl too.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
The Doctor spun to see John stood there.   
  
John looked at his father. “She’s dead isn’t she?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “I am sorry son, but it happens to some people.”  
  
“I know, I never thought it would happen to Sally.”   
  
“Listen, how would you like to meet some friends of mine?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, about time I introduced you to the new family I made.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“So where first?”  
  
“Cardiff.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Martha and Mickey were stood in the hub. They had rebuilt it. Jack had finally came back to Earth. They had all forgiven him for what he had to do. Gwen had given birth to a little boy, Ian.  
  
Martha and Mickey were a couple. Jack had saved the Doctor from regenerating not long ago. Life was pretty much normal for them. Then a small alarm went off. This one was programmed to go off when only one thing appeared.  
  
“Jack.” Martha yelled.  
  
“I know, check the CCTV”   
  
Martha did this. “Usual place Jack.”  
  
“Ok, lets got you two” he motioned to Martha and Mickey.  
  
“Give him our love Jack.” Gwen yelled as the three former companions of the Doctor stood on the small pavement slab and headed to the top.  
  
\---  
  
“Ok so Martha and Mickey are engaged.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Jack lost his lover to the 456.”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Gwen and Rhys have a son.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That’s all I need to remember?”  
  
“Well, Mickey used to date Rose, but then I barged into his life. Then his doppelganger died when we ended up on the Parallel Earth the first time. So he stayed. Then he was sent back when the Cybermen came through, and helped against the Daleks. He and Rose were trapped on the Parallel Earth with Jackie. Then when Davros came back so did Mickey and after we had all defeated him. Mickey stayed here, he said there was nothing left for him on that world. So Jack gave him a job.”  
  
“Ok that’s Mickey.”  
  
“Jack, well Jack was a time agent, he then turned free lance and tried to con me into buying something. He saved Rose from a barrage balloon, then helped to stop the mess he had created with the Nano genes. Then we ended up here, the rift was opened thanks to a slitheen, we took the now regressed Slitheen back to her home world for another chance at life. Then came the Daleks. Jack gave his life to make sure I had time to create the delta wave. But Rose had taken the vortex into her brought him back for good. He then founded TORCHWOOD, I met him again when I was refuelling the TARDIS. He will seem a little strange to you, as he is a fixed point. He helped bring down Harold Saxon. Then I saw him again when the Daleks came again. Then he did the most wonderful in the world and stopped me from using up a regeneration. Oh and he is also the face of Boe, weird one that.”  
  
“Ok and Martha?”  
  
“Martha, well Martha came into my life after I had spent years trying to find a way to bring Rose back. I met here when I had to disguise myself as a patient in her hospital. Then we had some adventures, Shakespeare, the Carrionites, then New Earth, The Daleks in old New York, then back to her time with Lazarus, then the incident on the spaceship, I would have died without her or worse, I would of killed, then I had to become human and hide, Martha was my lifeline, you know what happened there, then we were hunting this lizard thing and I met Sally who warned me I would meet the weeping angels, then professor Yana and the Master happened. Then I said goodbye to her when she came out and said she was in love with me. Then after I somehow found Donna again she called me back to Earth to help with a problem. She was taken and kept alive so the Sontarans could infiltrate UNIT. I managed to free her. Then the TARDIS took us to Messaline. Martha was separated from us.”  
  
John looked at his father, he could see some sadness there. “What happened?”  
  
“I had a tissue sample extracted, they used these machines to make brand new soldiers. Thus Jenny was created. Turns out she had two hearts and became too much like me. She gave her life so mine was spared. I took Martha home. Then the Daleks and Davros. The last time I saw her I saved her and Mickey from being killed by a Sontarans. But that hasn’t happened for them yet. So there you have it.”  
  
“Ok, lot to take in.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Then the door to the TARDIS swung open.  
  
“Doctor.” Martha ran up to John and hugged him.  
  
The Doctor was just out of view behind the console.  
  
“Your wearing jeans?” Jack said as he too came up and hugged him.   
  
“Ow, noo, Ow Dad help.” John placed his hands to his head.  
  
“Dad, Doctor you ok?” Martha asked   
  
“I am fine.” The Doctor said. “Jack step back from him please.”  
  
Jack looked at the Doctor then to the other man. “There are two of you …. Again? Is this.”  
  
“No Jack, this isn’t the Metacrisis. Just step back he hasn’t felt your weirdness before.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Doctor he called you Dad?”  
  
“He did, give me a minute and I will explain.”  
  
Mickey closed the door.   
  
\---  
  
The 5 of them were now sat in the kitchen, the Doctor and John had tea, whilst the others had coffee.  
  
“Ok then Doctor spill.” Jack said.  
  
“Ok, Martha, Mickey and Jack. I would like to introduce John Redfern.”  
  
“Redfern?” Martha looked at The Doctor.  
  
“Yes, his mother is, was Joan Redfern. She and John had an encounter before he decided to let the Doctor come back. I only found him a week ago.”  
  
“So he is your son?”  
  
“Yes Jack. He is my son.”  
  
“How can he feel my weirdness?”  
  
“I had held the watch and absorbed a little bit of the Doctor, when he was conceived I was TimeLord, it took a little bit help from me, but John is also a TimeLord, full blooded TimeLord.”  
  
“So your not the only one anymore.” Martha beamed. “You finally have something to live for after Jenny and Rose and…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Nice to meet you John.”  
  
\---  
  
Verity came too, her mouth felt dry and there was a horrible taste.   
  
“Would you like some water?” a young girls voice asked.  
  
“Please.”   
  
The girl held the glass to her.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” the girl said.  
  
“So where am I?”  
  
“I have no idea, I am as much a prisoner as you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup, I was just exploring planets, running and saving people. Like my Dad when this woman, well young girl appeared and asked my name and the next thing I knew I was here.”  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Jenny, Jenny Smith.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Jenny, I am Verity, Verity Newman.”  
  
“Really, I loved your book, it was thrilling to learn a little more about my Dad.”  
  
“Your Dad?”  
  
“Yeah, long story but the Doctor is my Dad. He thinks I am dead, I have been trying to find him for a while now.”  
  
“Blimey, that man has kids coming out his ears.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You know that in the book Joan had a son, she said he died.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well he didn’t, he is your brother and is currently travelling with you Dad.”  
  
“I have a brother Wow, I cant wait to meet him.”  
  
“Oh you shall that, and your half breed uncle.” a voice said.  
  
Jenny and Verity looked at the door.  
  
“Hello, its so nice to be amongst family.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I am surprised you didn’t figure it out by my name Miss Newman, after all John had just created me whilst the Doctor was with Joan.”  
  
“You mean?”  
  
“Yes, Joan and the Doctor are my Grandparents, Sally and John are my parents, Jenny is my aunty, the half breed and his wife are my aunt and uncle and you are a distant cousin or something. Once John and Rose get here we shall have a family reunion.” Summer then turned and left.  
  
“This just gets weirder and weirder.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack listened as Martha and the Doctor explained about how the Doctor had become human, then Martha and Jack listened as John and The Doctor told them about the book and everything they had done since.  
  
“Wow you have been busy.” Jack grinned.  
  
“So you settled back in Jack?”  
  
“Yeah, the Hub is rebuilt, it has been a little quiet lately.”   
  
“Well that never lasts long does it?” The Doctor joked.  
  
\---  
  
Verity and Jenny were sat on the bed. “She is my niece.”  
  
“This is just weird.” Verity rubbed her head.  
  
“Your telling me.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor got up to get them a refill when the pain hit. “Ow.” he fell to his knees.  
  
“Dad.” John yelled and was by his side.  
  
“Doctor” Martha knelt in.  
  
“No, it cant be.” the Doctor was taking deep breaths now.  
  
“What? Dad please what?”  
  
“It’s the Metacrisis, I can feel him, I shouldn’t be able to feel him.”  
  
“Doctor you don’t think ….” Martha never got to finish the sentence. The Doctor was up and on his feet and running to the console room.  
  
\---  
  
Martha, Jack, Mickey and John were hot on his heels.  
  
The Doctor was running around the console. He then pulled his glasses out and placed them on.   
  
“Doctor?” Martha approached.  
  
“There is no readings of him, but how can I feel him.” The Doctor slumped back in his chair.   
  
“Dad, you don’t think that something…..” John tailed off.  
  
“Maybe, I don’t know.” The Doctor scratched at one of his side burns.  
  
\---  
  
 **PETE’S WORLD.**  
  
Rose Tyler (Now Smith) was sat at the meeting. Her Dad, Jake, John, Alice, Sandy, Kay, Denise, Jack, Alan and John were sat talking about a new Alien race. Rose was sat opposite John. She loved that man more with each passing day.  
  
She toyed with the pen in her mouth. Slowly pulling it in and out.  
  
John shifted in his seat as he watched Rose. He couldn’t help it, whenever she was in the room John couldn’t keep his eyes off her.  
  
“Doctor.” Pete’s voice broke the silence.  
  
John looked at him, it wasn’t that often Pete called him Doctor, but he knew it was important when he did.  
  
“Sorry, yes the Grens are a peaceful race, they don’t have weapons of any sort, but their technology is to die for. Well not … to really die for but it’s good.” John undid the top button on his shirt. He hated being in these meetings.  
  
Rose placed a hand over her mouth to hide a laugh.   
  
“Rose, I think you should head first contact with them when they arrive.” Pete said.  
  
“Me, when are they due?”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
Rose looked at John and felt her heart slump, they were due to go off on a long weekend break, a sort of honeymoon.   
  
“Sir I think…”  
  
“Rose I want my best team there, so you The Doctor, Jake, Kay and Sandy will be there at 8 am sharp.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
A few minutes later the meeting ending.   
  
Rose waited until it was just Pete, herself and John.   
  
“Rose I know you were planning to go away, but this is important, you can have a full week off, the two of you as soon as we have these new aliens as allies ok.”  
  
“Ok Dad.” John said. Then took Rose by the hand,  
  
\---  
  
Bright and early the next morning they were all stood in a field, in the middle of no where, when they heard something.  
  
Rose looked at John. He at her. “That isn’t the sound of a Grens ship that’s the…”   
  
Before John could finish the sentence a small ship appeared. Then a woman stepped out. “Hello, sorry the Grens aren’t here, just little old me.”  
  
“You would be?”  
  
“Sorry yes, introductions, I am Summer Wilson, and I am here to take you John Smith and Rose Smith back to his Earth, I have a few people who want to meet you.”  
  
“You are insane.” John moved forward.  
  
“Thank you, yes I am. Now come on.”  
  
Kay, Jake and Sandy went to move.  
  
Summer pulled a gun out. “Ah ah ahh! Stay where you are.”  
  
Rose looked at John, “We aren’t going any where with you.”  
  
“Oh really.” Summer pointed the gun and shot John.  
  
John felt the dart hit him. Then he sank to the floor. He pulled the dart out. He saw his blood and the blue tinge on the tip.   
  
“You have to come with me now if you want the antidote.” Summer was giggling  
  
Rose and John had no choice. “Jake tell Dad what has happened.” then she winked and tapped her pocket.  
  
Jake nodded in return. “Yes Rose.”   
  
“Take him to the infirmary and take her to the others.” Summer said as she stepped back into the ship and these four big black things came out. Two picked John up, he had gone a horrid Grey colour. He was still conscious, but only just. The other two grabbed Rose and dragged her on board.  
  
\---  
  
Verity and Jenny were sat on the bed. When they heard a lot of obscenities being yelled and then the door open and a blonde haired woman land on the floor.  
  
“Rose Tyler I presume?” Verity said.  
  
“How do you know my name?”  
  
“Long story, but I know the Doctor.”   
  
“The Doctor, is he … ok? Rose asked.  
  
“He is fine, he wont be when he finds out what the hell is going on. Did they get John?” Jenny asked.  
  
Rose nodded, “She shot him with this dart, it had poison on it, she has the antidote, who the hell is she? She can cross into parallel worlds. The Doctor said that was impossible.”  
  
“You will find out what is going on soon.” Summer said as she appeared at the door. Two big burly thugs behind her.   
  
“You know, when he finds out what you have done he will stop you.” Rose spat.  
  
Summer made her way towards Rose, the two thugs had guns, pointed at Rose and Verity and her friend. “I don’t think he will this time.” Summer brought her hand down and punched Rose, in the face.   
  
Rose tasted the blood. Then Summer wiped her mouth with a hankie. “Just what I needed. Oh and your half breed husband has been given the antidote, I want him alive for this.” then Summer turned and left.  
  
A few moments later John was dragged in.  
  
“Blimey, its gonna be hard telling who is who when they get here.” Verity said.  
  
Rose looked at her puzzled. But went to help John.”  
  
\---  
  
 **BACK IN OUR WORLD**  
  
The Doctor was still sat on the chair when a beep went off. He was up like a shot then the mobile Martha had gave him rang. He snatched it up.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello .. Doctor.” came a female voice.  
  
“Who is this?”  
  
“All in good time, I want a meeting.”  
  
“Not until I know who you are.”  
  
“I have, Verity, your half breed self and a certain Rose Tyler, and another.”   
  
“You cant have? How did you? No never mind. Where?”  
  
“Hmmm the Powell Estate, the TARDIS knows where to go.” then the line went dead.  
  
“Dad.” John stood next to his Dad.  
  
“Some woman says she has Verity, the Metacrisis, Rose and another.” The Doctor stopped. “Sarah!” he picked the mobile back up.  
  
\---  
  
 **SARAH JANE’S ATTIC**  
  
Luke, Rani and Clyde were sitting on the floor. It had been a quiet few weeks. Then Luke heard his Mum’s mobile ring. He picked it up and ran downstairs.  
  
“Mum.” he stopped in the kitchen.  
  
“Thank you Luke.” Sarah took it from him.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Sarah thank god your safe.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Yeah, listen stay indoors today will you, just to be sure.”  
  
“Ok, everything ok?”  
  
“I don’t know yet, I will speak again soon, take care Sarah.”   
  
“You too Doctor.” Then the line went dead. “Luke how about we get all the old games out and have a fun day?”  
  
\---  
  
“Ok so Sarah is safe, who else can she have.”  
  
Jack looked at the Doctor, “Gwen and Rhys and the baby are all safe.” Jack said as he hung his own phone up  
  
“Ok, I think its time we met this mysterious woman.” the Doctor set the TARDIS to go to the Powell estate.  
  
\---  
  
Rose, John, Verity and Jenny were all shackled together.   
  
“This is fun.” John grinned.  
  
“Fun?” Verity yelled.  
  
“Sorry” John shrugged, they had learned who and what was going on now, John knew who Jenny was, he had been shocked when he saw her.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS landed. “Ok, you four stay here. I will go out and meet her.” the Doctor was shrugging his coat on.   
  
“Dad stop, listen why don’t we do a swap?”  
  
“Swap?” the Doctor looked at him. “No, no way are you putting yourself in my place.”  
  
“Dad, if she takes me that leaves you to come and save me, us. She will think I am you. If you go and she takes you I wont know what to do, I am still learning.”   
  
“Makes sense Doctor.” Jack said.  
  
The Doctor knew it did. “Ok, follow me.” The Doctor led his son down the corridor.  
  
\---  
  
Summer was stood in the small park near the Powell Estate. The TARDIS was infront of her.   
  
The door opened and out stepped the doctor. She laughed. “Nice try, John.”  
  
John looked at her. “How?”  
  
The real Doctor stepped out. “I knew it wouldn’t work, go back in.”  
  
“No sorry I want you both,” Summer raised the gun.  
  
The Doctor and John raised their hands. Then they were led into her ship.  
  
Jack peeped out the door.   
  
\---  
  
Rose, Jenny, Verity and John were stood in a huge room when the Doctor and John were led in.  
  
The Doctor looked at the four people across the room. “Rose … Jenny .. I thought you were.” then he felt a whack on the back of his legs. He fell to his knees.  
  
“Oi, there is no need for that.” Rose yelled.  
  
“Oh but there is, I love to see him in pain.” came a male’s voice.  
  
The Doctor looked across to the source of the voice. “No, you were ….”  
  
“Hello” waved the man.  
  
“I saw you, when Rassilon went back, you went with him.”  
  
“I did, and now I am back. I was healed when I went through, the drums stopped then I used some of my life force and jumped. I thought you would have died but no. The Doctor lives on. Didn’t even regenerate either.”  
  
“I nearly did, I was going to, but I had a little help.” The Doctor was back on his feet now  
  
“Doctor I thought he died?” John S said.  
  
“Long story.”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“Yes time for introductions, my name is The Master. This young woman is Summer Wilson.”  
  
John R looked at the Doctor “Wilson?”  
  
“Yes. Summer is your Daughter John Redfern. Jenny is your Sister. John and Rose are your aunt and uncle. Its one big happy family. Her Mother, the dear departed Sally couldn’t handle that the child she was carrying was almost full term at a few months.”  
  
“I take it you helped with that?” the Doctor looked at the Master.  
  
“Yes, I was her Doctor, I fed her a small potion that sped up the process. I didn’t know at the time that it was your grandchild I thought it was your child. Then she started talking to her mother. Sally thought she was mad. She tried to kill poor Summer, you like the name I picked for her?”  
  
The Doctor and John S glared at him, the Doctor’s daughter on Gallifrey was called Summer.  
  
“So you have us all here. What are you going to do?”  
  
“Well, we cant have filthy half breeds and mixed breeds can we. Summer we need Rose, John and Jenny.”  
  
“Don’t you lay one hand on them” The Doctor yelled. Then he felt the whack again.  
  
“Doctor, Dad.” Came the yells.  
  
“Oh look at them, all worried about the precious Doctor. When they should be worried about themselves.”  
  
“Why do you need Rose? She isn’t even TimeLord.”  
  
“She is carrying a half breed.” the Master snarled.  
  
Rose looked at John then to the Doctor. “I didn’t know.”  
  
“Well you wont have it much longer.” Summer then whacked Rose.  
  
“Summer don’t.” John R yelled.  
  
Summer walked up to her father. “You have no right to speak to me, you abandoned me.”  
  
“I didn’t, I didn’t even know you were mine. If I had of known your life would be different. He is insane, always has been.”   
  
The Doctor nodded. “Master, why do this, after everything that happened, Rassilon and Gallifrey.”  
  
“I wanted to go back home, but I couldn’t. I knew I would die and I can never die, I live on like you.”  
  
“So you decided to bring all these people here, corrupt the mind of an innocent young child.”  
  
The Master looked at his best friend and age old enemy, “I don’t know anything else.”  
  
“This can be put right, you don’t need to kill anyone”  
  
“I had the drums for so long, it is too quiet without them Doctor. I don’t know what to do, I thought hurting you and your family would help.”  
  
“But its not is it?”  
  
The Master shook his head.   
  
“Let me help you, let me put this right, let John and Rose go back to their world and raise their child. Let Verity go. Take Jenny back to where she was, as much as it pains me. She will find me one day. Let John and Sally raise their daughter.”  
  
“Dad no.”  
  
“John a child needs their father, you should know that.”  
  
Summer stood there with the gun poised. “Don’t I have a say?”  
  
“Course you do.” John R spoke.   
  
“Then I say he dies, he caused all this” she pointed the gun at the Master.  
  
“Nooo” The Doctor yelled and then stepped in front of the Master as the shot rang out.  
  
\---  
  
The sound of the gun clattering to the ground was soon followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. “Theta.” yelled the Master  
  
“Koschei” the Doctor whispered.  
  
“Why did you do that?”  
  
“Just returning the favour.”  
  
John R was by his daughter. “What have I done.” she sank to her knees.  
  
“T …. TAR … TARDIS Koschei”   
  
The Master lifted the Doctor up and ordered the release of the prisoners.  
  
\---  
  
Jack, Martha and Mickey were shocked when the Master appeared carrying the Doctor then the tribe that followed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t ask I haven’t even worked it out yet.” John S said.  
  
\---  
  
 **A FEW DAYS LATER**  
  
The Doctor was healed, it wasn’t that bad of a wound, it had gone straight through his shoulder. He had his arm in a sling. He was putting everything back to normal.  
  
Rose and John were returned to their own world.  
  
Verity was back at home.   
  
Jenny, well she knew her Dad was ok and he knew she was good where she was.  
  
John and Sally were reunited before she had been sectioned . They chatted about what had happened.   
  
The Doctor knew that the future was safe.   
  
Then he turned back to the Master. “So what now?” the Master asked.  
  
“You want to change don’t you?”  
  
“I want to be normal, all these years spent going insane and all I did.”  
  
The Doctor placed his hand on his fellow TimeLord. “How about we start by using your name?”  
  
The Master looked at him. “Yeah, but that means I get to call you by yours and not The Doctor.”  
  
“Deal Koschei”   
  
“Thank you Theta.”  
  
“I know this will be a hard slog, but if you really mean it.”  
  
“I do, I want to change, I want to be, I always wanted to be like you Theta.”  
  
The Doctor was shocked. “After all you saw and did to me on Gallifrey?”  
  
“Hey you were my best friend, no one was gonna hurt you except me.” Koschei laughed.  
  
“I haven’t heard you laugh for real in a long time.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Haven’t had much to laugh about.”  
  
“Come on lets start your new life eh?”  
  
Koschei smiled, he knew deep down in his hearts this is what he wanted. This was the reason he had been spared from going into the TimeLock with the other TimeLords. He was destined to become a better man.   
  
The Doctor hoped he could help his old friend. But in the back of his mind was the old saying  
  


**A LEOPARD CANT CHANGE ITS SPOTS**


End file.
